Tastes Like Coffee
by hevaann
Summary: Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald is ready to quit the FBI. Danny decides to make him coffee. SLASH


**Set After: 'A Tree Falls' **_**Season 2**_

_I do not own the rights to 'Without A Trace' just a fast growing appreciation as I work through the series for the first time._

**Tastes Like Coffee**

Martin was sitting flat out on Danny's sofa – his feet resting on the coffee table, his shirt and tie over the back of the cushions; his white t-shirt clinging to his skin.

Danny brought him over a cup of coffee and started to channel surf; his body turned at a slight angle towards his co-worker. He glanced across almost worryingly at Martin as the other man glugged down the contents of his mug like there was a shortage of coffee beans. Danny knew there was no need to ask and, sure enough, mere minutes later Martin started to talk.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this job," He admitted, lines forming across his face; the shadows aging him instantly.

"I wondered how long it would take for Daddy's boy to break."

"Thanks Taylor," He replied sarcastically. It was friendly banter and a conversation they had been over time and time before. Every time they lost someone Martin would question whether he did any good at all – and the guilt of death overwhelmed him.

But this time it was different: this time it was tinged with the blood of murder. Danny watched as the darkness settled in Martin's eyes. Fitzgerald had come clean to him about the girl who had lost her ear and the subsequent shooting and Danny may have been disappointed with him but he was not about to out him to Jack or the OPR. Everybody made mistakes – hell, Special Agent Taylor had made enough of his own in the past.

Martin slammed the coffee mug down on the table, lowered his legs to the floor and dropped his head forward into his hands.

"I've had enough of this. I'm out – I quit." His voice may have been whispering in defeat but Danny could tell his heart was still screaming. Also depositing his drink, Danny then scooted closer and laid his hand on Martin's shoulder leaning in in an attempt to comfort him.

"Dude, you can't quit. You're a good Agent – you're a _damn good _Agent. Besides," He added light-heartedly, "Having you around makes me look good."

Martin tried to suppress a smile as he raised his head to look at his colleague. Danny hadn't moved his hand and consequently it ended up at the back of Martin's head. He watched his fingers as they laced their way through the man's hair.

Martin stayed absolutely still, watching Danny's face as he felt his touch; alien and unexplainable.

Danny stopped moving but did not remove his hand. His eyes were dark like chocolate. "This is a bit awkward isn't it?"

"Uh – huh, yeah."

"I'm going to go make some more coffee." He made as if to move but his hand still lingered.

Instantly, the touch getting the better of him, Martin leant into the gap between them and kissed the other Agent on the lips. It was impulsive: it was stupid.

Danny pulled his hand away in shock and then froze to the spot, his breathing erratic. Martin half smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Making a bad situation worse – something I've always been good at." It was more of a grimace now. He glanced down at his coffee wishing Danny had something stronger but knew he never did. He felt the sofa move as Danny finally unfroze. Martin didn't even bother to flinch; everything seemed hopeless now and he was feeling far too sober.

"You kiss everyone who ties to comfort you?" It was almost an accusation.

"I wouldn't know – it rarely happens." Martin ran his hand up over his eyes.

"How cliché! Wonder-boy gets everything from his Daddy but love."

Martin found he had the strength to glare back at this remark.

"Look, you're a great guy." Danny again attempted consolingly, "And I'm honoured, but I'm straight."

"So am I! Mostly." He amended. "It is just your apartment is seriously lacking in girls and beer right now."

Danny laughed and grabbed Martin's face between his palms before kissing him _smack _on the lips with a sound that echoed around the room.

"Well work's going to be interesting tomorrow." Martin finally commented having regained his composure.

"I thought you were quitting," Danny murmured teasingly in front of Martin's face.

"Right." He ran a finger along Danny's bottom lip. "I mean – I can always quit tonight and decide to work again tomorrow."

"Thank God for that!" Danny smiled, devilishly, "'Cause I'd have a real problem sleeping with a co-worker." Martin barely had time to register the accompanying wink before Danny was on him again, this time pressing him back down against the sofa.

Martin's lips were warm and sweet like mocha coffee and Danny found himself delving deeper, pressing close the body beneath him.

Martin, although still unsure as to how this all started, was clawing at the collar of Danny's shirt; moving one leg to the side for Danny's knee to move in-between.

Danny was taken over by body heat and the sensation of a tongue which he knew but had never before considered to taste. He clasped at the base of Martin's white t-shirt and pulled it over the man's head – an action that regrettably involved breaking off the kiss. To compensate, he pushed his knee up further causing his co-worker to arch momentarily; bringing his lips back up to make contact.

Martin grabbed hold of Danny's shoulders and rolled him over and onto the floor, pulling the remaining shirt out of its waistband and beginning to trail kisses along the now exposed stomach.

Danny closed his eyes to further enjoy the sensation, smiling as Martin's lips found his old scar.

"It's a bit late to be kissing it better you know."

"Shut up Taylor," Fitzgerald returned, now concentrating on undoing the buttons as he climbed up Danny's torso. Danny sat up and shrugged his shirt off, pulling Marin closer onto his lap as making out now started to involve fingers on nipples and nips on necks.

Danny had the feeling this was going to be an addiction worse than alcohol, but right now, with a foreign hand in his pants, he was pretty sure he didn't care.

Work was never going to be the same again.


End file.
